


From Dripping Wet... To Soaking Wet...

by flickawhip



Category: The Crystal Maze (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mumsie has a little fun.RP Fic.





	From Dripping Wet... To Soaking Wet...

Madam Sandra O'Brian, otherwise known as Mumsie O'Brian, sat in her Crystal Ball room in Medieval Zone in the Crystal Maze. She was reading some tea leaves when she heard her son Richie coming along with another group of 6 hopefuls looking to crack the maze and its challenges. She paid them no heed for now...just then there was a knock on her cell door.

Richard: "Mumsie I'm afraid one of our guest took a bit of a dip in the moat could they come in and get dried and a new outfit?"

Mumsie looked up and smiled she moved the tea leaves to one side.

"Of course they can Richie dear just send them in and Mumsie will take care of them."

Evita had soon entered, shivering slightly. Mumsie smiled.

"Oh you poor thing...come in, come in and get dried off."

She said coming over and taking Evita gently by the arm and guiding her further into the room before shutting the door behind them.

"Come on let’s get you out of this soaking wet jump suit."

She said and began to help Evita unzip her jump suit. Evita had yelped, moving back a little and stripping the suit off, trying to hide her blush. Mumsie smiled.

"Why the blush sweetie?"

She asked as she picked up the ringing wet jumpsuit. 

"I'm... not used to stripping in front of people..."

Mumsie smiled.

"Oh sweetie...you still have your bra & panties on."

The first half was addressed to Evita, the second she said under her breath.

“More's the pity..."

"It still feels... odd..."

"Well.... What would make you more comfortable?"

She said with a smile as she got a towel, speaking softly.

"Maybe.... If I removed my dress too?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mumsie smiled and put the towel down and took off her dress, leaving her in only her underwear.

"Better?"

She asked as she picked up the towel again. 

"Yes ma'am..."

Mumsie smiled.

"Can't you say anything else other than that?"

She teased softly as she began to rub Evita down with the towel. 

"Sorry ma'am?"

Mumsie laughed softly.

"Little minx."

Evita blushed shyly. Mumsie smiled at her then looked down.

"Oh my.... Your wet down there as well...."

She said indicating Evita's obviously damp panties. 

"Well... you are very attractive ma'am..."

Mumsie smiled.

"Oh am I?"

She said and then without waiting for an answer kissed Evita. Evita murred and responded sweetly. 

"Just how wet can I get you?"

Mumsie murred softly and teasingly. Evita paused, considering her answer before guiding Mumsie's hand over her panties. 

"You tell me."

Mumsie murred and began to tease Evita's clit through her damp, and getting damper still by the second, panties. Evita gasped and arched into her touch. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Would you like some more?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well remove your panties then little darling."

Evita blushed but quickly did so. 

"What a cute little pussy."

"Thank you?"

"You're very welcome dearie."

Evita blushed but smiled. Mumsie smiled and kissed her. Evita murred as she responded. Mumsie slowly back her up towards the table. Evita was soon sat back on the table. 

"Fingers or mouth...or both sweetie?"

"Both... please?"

"Lay back then sweet baby."

Evita murred and quickly did so. Mumsie smiled and knelt down on the floor. She gently pushed one finger into Evita and at the same time began gently flicking her tongue over her clit. Evita murred happily. Mumsie kept a slow gentle pace. Evita soon cried out and came.


End file.
